Memorias de Konoha
by Lightsama
Summary: Historia alternativa a la trama de "Naruto", de Masashi Kishimoto. Nuevos ninja, nuevos enemigos y nuevas aventuras .
1. Chapter 1

Memorias de Konoha

**Eisuke corria a traves de un bosque envuelto en llamas. Huia de su perseguidor con toda la velocidad que le permitian sus piernas. Sin embargo, el depredador era mas rapido, era mas fuerte. Si le capturaba le destrozaria con sus garras. Veloz, esquivaba las ramas ardiendo que caian de los arboles en combustion mientras evitaba mirar atras. Una luz aparecio en la lejania. Esperanzado ante la luz blanca, Eisuke corria y corria, corria de aquel bosque ardiente y de aquella oscura criatura que le seguia. El chico miro atras y vio al monstruo. Un grito rasgo el cielo y unos dientes blancos y finos rasgaron el aire...**

**Lo ultimo que vio fueron los ojos de aquel ser, unos ojos rojos como la sangre con tres marcas negras como lagrimas formando un circulo.**

Cap.1

El sol aparecia tras los tejados de Konoha. Un nuevo dia comenzaba a nacer para los ninjas de la aldea, los cuales empezaban a ponerse en movimiento como cada mañana. Los distintos establecimientos se disponian a abrir y los mas madrugadores ya estaban colocando sus productos y preparandose para una nueva jornada.

El despertador, al igual que en la mayoria de los hogares de Konoha, tambien sono con fuerza en la habitacion de Eisuke. Con un veloz movimiento, lo apago antes de que sonara por segunda vez... por fin habia llegado el dia, el dia en el que se convertiria en un ninja de verdad. Emocionado, se vistio rapidamente. Sin embargo, no podia dejar de pensar en el sueño que habia inundado su mente, se repetia una y otra vez desde hacia aproximadamente una semana y lograba encontrarle significado. Pensaba que acabaria olvidandolo, que desapareceria de su mente, pero no era asi.

- Quiza sea una premonicion, creo que algo va a suceder - penso para si, sin embargo, adopto la postura de otras ocasiones y se dispuso a olvidarlo. Queria disfrutar de su primer dia, asi, mas contento y seguro, bajo corriendo las escaleras llegando al comedor en el cual estaba su madre preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos dias madre - saludo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Buenos dias Eisuke-kun - respondio la mujer - hoy comienzas tu entrenamiento como ninja ¿no?, ¡seguro que estas muy nervioso! - comento con una risa.

- Je... en absoluto, ¡hoy es el dia en el que por fin podre demostrar que ya no soy un crio! - dijo Eisuke emocionado - y sobretodo, podre demostrarselo a ...

- ¡¡Buenos dias enano!! - saludo Tanato, el hermano mayor de Eisuke, mientras descendia por la escalera - buenos dias madre - dijo besandola en la mejilla.

- Buenos dias hermano - Eisuke observo a su hermano mayor con expresion ceñuda.

- ¿Que tal? ¿preparado para tu primer dia? ¡espero que no te cagues en los pantalones durante la prueba! Conozco a Daisetsu y tiene un estilo peculiar de entrenar a sus alumnos, sera divertido ver que hara contigo - Tanato esbozo una sonrisa traviesa mientras revolvia el pelo a su hermano menor.

- Pff, en dos semanas habre superado a mis compañeros e incluso a mi sensei - respondio Eisuke mientras se calzaba - ¡gracias por el desayuno madre! - grito mientras salia corriendo hacia la puerta de salida del recinto de los Uchiha.

Eisuke corria hacia la zona de practicas numero 3, alli era donde le enviaba la nota informativa recibida por Atsutane Daisetsu, el sensei que le adiestraria junto a dos chicas de su antigua clase en la academia ninja, Kobushi Kaede y Kazue. Kaede pertenece a un nuevo clan fundado haria unos 20 años en la aldea por Rock Lee, el clan fue aceptado por la hokage y al parecer estaba prosperando. Tenia su propio recinto en la zona oeste de Konoha y sus numero de miembros crecia sin cesar. Como miembro de un clan en expansion, Kaede siempre era algo altiva y dominante, le gustaba ser la lider. Carecia de la discapacidad de algunos Kobushi para el Ninjutsu pero habia aparcado tanto sus estudios en ese campo que era como si realmente no pudiera ejecutarlo. Conocia a Eisuke desde pequeños y habian jugado juntos siendo niños.

Kazue, en cambio, era una chica bastante capacitada para las artes ninja. Vivia sola en un pisito en el barrio noreste, cerca del edificio de administracion, bajo el amparo y apoyo de la hokage. Al parecer, fue encontrada en la frontera con el pais del Agua por un grupo de chunnin durante una mision. Fue cuidada por la gente del pueblo y aceptada como una mas. Siempre le habia inspirado curiosidad al joven Uchiha.

- Bueno, ahora podre conocerla algo mejor - penso para si Eisuke y apretando el paso, se encamino hacia la zona de practicas.

Llego alli tras diez minutos de rapido paso y observo a Kaede hablando con Kazue apoyadas en uno de los troncos cortados del recinto. Habia tres troncos en fila india y las chicas se habian sentado pegando la espalda al central mientras conversaban. Kaede llevaba la voz cantante y gesticulaba con los brazos mientras que Kazue escuchaba. Eisuke se acerco a ellas y las saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Buenos dias - dijo el chico.

- ¡Buenos dias Eisuke! - respondio Kaede - ¿habras desayunado bien no? tu hermano me conto como es el tipo que nos va a entrenar y parece ser que...

- Si, si, si, conozco todo lo que te puede haber dicho mi hermano sobre el tal Daisetsu pero Tanato tiene tendencia a exagerar. Primero comprobemos con nuestros ojos como es - comento mientras miraba de reojo a su otra compañera - Buenos dias Kazue.

- Buenos dias - saludo la chica sonriendole.

- ¡Espero que hallas mejorado desde la graduacion de la academia! - dijo altivamente Kaede - ¡como sigas teniendo el mismo nivel no duraras contra mi ni 3 minutos!.

- Ayer me entrene para la prueba con mi padre, ya controlo el Goukakyuu - respondio Eisuke - aun no entiendo porque insiste en Katon, hice la prueba del papel de chakra y soy de tipo Raiton, ¡deberia enseñarme jutsus electricos!.

- El katon es el caracteristico de tu clan, tienes que controlarlo para continuar su legado - respondio Kaede - es la ley de tu clan. Yo debo especializarme en taijutsu pese a no tener deficiciencias, ¡aunque tampoco es que sea algo que me disguste! - dijo mientras golpeaba con fuerza uno de los troncos en el cual dejo incrustada la marca de su puño.

- ¿Y tu Kazue? - dijo Eisuke mientras miraba a su otra compañera - ¿que dominas mejor?

La chica, sorprendida de verse de nuevo incluida en la conversacion, tardo unos instantes en reaccionar.

- Bueno, el ninjutsu no se me da mal - respondio - aunque no se de que tipo soy, nunca he hecho la prueba del papel de chakra.

- No pertences a ningun clan ¿verdad?, dicen que eres del pais del Agua - Kaede observaba a la chica con avidez ya que ansiaba respuestas.

- Si, me encontraron alli cuando tenia 8 años aunque no recuerdo la escena - la mirada triste de la chica ante un pasado asi daba a entender que no queria hablar mucho del tema.

Kaede comprendio que Kazue no queria continuar con aquel tema y no dijo nada. Sin embargo, sonrio girandose hacia Eisuke al tiempo que proyectaba una patada hacia el pecho del chico que le impulso hacia atras en el aire y le tiro al suelo con estrepito:

- ¡¡Se puede saber que demonios haces?? - grito el chico furioso.

- Vamos Uchiha, demuestrame lo que has mejorado - contesto provocativa Kaede - no pienso matarte asi que no hace falta que me tengas miedo.

Eisuke no contesto, se levanto del suelo y se quedo callado con los ojos cerrados, concentrando su energia, preparandose para la batalla, tal y como le habia explicado su padre. Adopto el sello del tigre con ambas manos y concentro su chakra en brazos y piernas. Ahora estaba preparado.

- ¡Si no vienes a por mi entonces ire yo! - dijo Kaede al tiempo que corria hacia su contrincante.

La chica llego junto a el y aprovechando el impulso de la carrera lanzo una nueva patada al cuerpo de Eisuke. Sin embargo, este giro sobre si mismo y esquivo el golpe moviendose con el giro hacia la derecha y lanzando un rapido golpe con su muñeca a la cara de Kaede que ella esquivo agachandose por los pelos y hacia una rapida voltereta por el suelo, se situo a cierta distancia de su rival.

- "Antes no era tan rapido, ¿como...? ¡ah!" - observando el cuerpo de Eisuke noto un fino resplandor en sus piernas y en sus brazos - "¿chakra? ¿aplica chakra a sus miembros para aumentar su velocidad?

- ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Ahora eres tu la que me tiene miedo? - comento Eisuke.

Rapidamente, se situo a escasos centimetros de Kaede sin que ella apenas pudiera reaccionar y la golpeo en el estomago cortandole momentaneamente la respiracion para despues lanzar una patada hacia el hombro tirandola al suelo.

- Vaya, parece que despues de todo el clan Kobushi no es tan especial - dijo Eisuke mirando burlon a Kaede.

Esta vez fue ella la que no contesto sino que se levanto dando un salto en el cual comenzo a girar y al estar cerca del Uchiha, lanzo un puñetazo:

- _¡¡Konoha Raiken!! _(Puño de Trueno de la Hoja)

Al sentir el contacto, Eisuke creyo que aquel golpe iba a abrirle el estomago y salio despedido hacia arriba, sin embargo, en el aire, giro sobre si mismo y mirando directamente a Kaede hizo los sellos y grito su tecnica:

- ¡_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! _(Gran Bola de Fuego)

La enorme bola de fuego se dirigio hacia Kaede que, paralizada ante semejante tecnica, iba a recibirla de lleno.

- _Suiton Suijinheki _(Muro de Agua)

El agua del pequeño lago situado a algunos metros por detras de ellos se coloco delante de Kaede formando una barrera que absorvio la tecnica de Eisuke.

Eisuke aterrizo de pie sobre la tierra y miro a Kazue. Tenia las manos unidas con ambas palmas extendidas, es decir, era ella la autora de aquella tecnica de agua. Separo las manos, y el muro se desvanecio.

Eisuke quiso decir algo pero una mano aparecio detras suya tapandole la boca al tiempo que era empujado contra el suelo mientras que aquel atacante le retorcia el otro brazo.

- Eso a sido peligroso

- ¡¡Eisuke!! - grito Kaede

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunto Kazue

- ¿Yo? - contesto el atacante - me llamo Daisetsu y os informo de que no tolerare que pongais en peligro vuestras vidas, al menos no luchando entre vosotros.

El viento comenzo a levantarse haciendo bailar las ramas de los arboles. El entrenamiento iba a comenzar.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**- ¿Yo? - contesto el atacante - me llamo Daisetsu y os informo de que no tolerare que pongais en peligro vuestras vidas, al menos no luchando entre vosotros.**

**El viento comenzo a levantarse haciendo bailar las ramas de los arboles. El entrenamiento iba a comenzar.**

Capitulo 2

Eisuke forcejeaba con las manos que le aprisionaban pero Daisetsu se habia sentado encima sin perder la inmovilizacion. Se sentia humillado y debil e intentaba golpear al hombre pero este ni se inmutaba ante los pataleos del joven al que aplastaba.

- Tsunade-sama me ha asignado a este equipo con el objetivo de que os ayude a controlar vuestras habilidades y a convertiros en ninjas utiles para Konoha. He de deciros que mi entrenamiento...

- ¿De que conoces tu a Tanato? - interrumpio Eisuke.

- ...y sere lo mas duro posible a fin de que consigais convertiros en el orgullo de la aldea. Vistos vuestros origenes creo que sois prometedores y...

- ¡EH! ¿Que de que con...? - el puño de Daisetsu cayo sobre la cabeza de Eisuke con estruendo dejandole practicamente KO.

- Y bueno, despues de este rollo que la ley de la aldea me obliga a soltaros, podemos empezar con lo que realmente me interesa. La prueba final para saber si realmente sois merecedores de vuestra bandana.

- ¿Que? ¿Una prueba? - dijo Kaede - ¿como que una prueba? ¡yo pensaba que como mucho hoy nos preguntarias nuestros nombres y que cosas nos gustan y cosas asi y...!

No le dio tiempo a continuar, el maestro Jounnin habia desaparecido de la espalda de Eisuke para aparecer tras Kaede, espalda con espalda.

- ¿Donde te crees que estas? - susurro Daisetsu - ¿en una guarderia? ¿sabes lo que pasaria si tuvierais que ir mañana a una guerra? Te verias obligada a matar, a asesinar, a caminar por un sendero plagado de los cadaveres que deberas ir sembrando a tu paso, siguiendo ordenes, sin emociones, sin sentimientos. ¿piensas que estas preparada?.

Kaede no contesto, no por falta de argumentos sino que se sentia completamente paralizada ante la voz del hombre. Sentia que le faltaba el aliento y apenas podia respirar. Realmente, sentia panico, panico de todo lo que Daisetsu contaba y obligaba a visualizar en su mente.

Sin embargo, el maestro ya no hablaba, ella no oia nada, no veia nada, solo veia campos de cadaveres y paisajes desolados.

- "Voy a morir" - penso mientras aumentaba el rimo de sus pulsaciones - "voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir"...

- Kaede...

Entonces Kaede abrio los ojos, no se habia dado cuenta de que los habia cerrado. Todo era normal, seguia en el campo verde con los tres troncos en fila india. Kazue y Eisuke la miraban extrañados. Kaede se toco el pecho y vio que su respiracion era completamente regular y normal.

- "¿Genjutsu?, pero... ¿cuando? ¿y como?" - penso Kaede- ¿donde esta el maestro? - pregunto a Eisuke.

- Aqui - respondio Eisuke.

Entonces el Uchiha golpeo con una patada fuertemente a Kaede estampandola en uno de los tres troncos. Acto seguido, se giro y agarro a Kazue por las piernas cargandosela al hombro y con ella salto hacia los arboles mientras gritaba:

- ¡Si quereis superar la prueba tendreis que rescatar a vuestra compañera!, ¡teneis hasta hoy al atardecer!, ¡si para entonces no lo habeis logrado nunca podreis ser ninja! - Y desaparecio en la espesura del bosque.

- Mierda, maldito cabron... - dijo Kaede - ¿y donde demonios se ha metido Eisuke?

Le vio a unos 5 metros de ella, tendido en el suelo aun KO por el golpe de Daisetsu.

- Con lo fuerte que es... y lo estupido que parece ahora mismo... - comento ella - ¡Eisuke! ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!.

- ... Ugh - gruño Eisuke mientras se levantaba frotandose la cabeza - ¿que ha pasado?

- Ese payaso de Daisetsu nos ha dejado en ridiculo, ¿que se habra creido? - contesto Kaede- se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine.

- ¿Donde esta Kazue? - pregunto Eisuke

Kaede le conto lo del genjutsu, el falso Eisuke y el secuestro de Kazue. Eisuke maldijo por lo bajo mientras golpeaba el tronco con expresion rabiosa.

- ¡Mierda! ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Eisuke mirando furioso hacia el bosque.

- ¡Pues encontrar a Kazue! - respondio Kaede - mi taijutsu y tu ninjutsu podran con ese estupido. Solo luchando juntos podremos vencerle. Recuperaremos a Kazue antes de que puedas decir "Kaede es lo mas" tres veces.

Dicho esto, Kaede salto sobre una de las ramas del bosque y se adentro en la espesura seguida de Eisuke. Los dos avanzaban rapida y sigilosamente mientras buscaban algun indicio de donde podian estar secuestrada y secuestrador. Saltaban y usaban manos y pies para no perder el equilibrio y observaban todo lo que la vista alcanzaba a ver.

La mente de Eisuke comenzo a evadirse de la situacion en la que estaban y volo al sueño que habia tenido aquella mañana. Aquel lugar... era tan parecido al bosque que ahora mismo recorria... Continuo saltando y recorriendo el lugar tras Kaede mientras continuaba pensando en ello, ¿que significaba?... un bosque en llamas... una criatura de ojos rojos que le perseguia... pero aquellos ojos... ¿donde habia visto aquellos ojos?

Sin darse cuenta, golpeo con la cabeza una rama que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer la vacio. Kaede no se dio cuenta. Eisuke quedo tendido en el suelo con los brazos en cruz y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Afortunadamente, la caida no habia resultado peligrosa.

- Hoy no es mi dia - penso el Uchiha.

Se puso de pie y se sacudio el polvo de la ropa. La situacion no podia ser peor, estaba solo, perdido en el bosque, no sabia donde estaban ni Kaede ni Kazue y Daisetsu podia aparecer en cualquier momento. Decidio caminar por el bosque en lugar de avanzar por el aire y echo a andar. Caminaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando vio a un hombre que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el. Era Daisetsu. Estaba solo y parecia tranquilo. Vio a Eisuke y paro. Estaban en un claro rodeado de arboles, de unos 20 metros de diametro, suficiente para poder combatir. Daisetsu miro a Eisuke y, sonriendo, saco un kunai y adopto una pose de combate. Esgrimia el kunai con el brazo izquierdo y lo coloco hacia adelante en posicion de defensa mientras que el brazo derecho lo habia dejado caido pero flexionado, adoptando con los dedos la forma de un circulo abierto.

Eisuke, en cambio, habia cerrado los ojos, dejando que el chakra fluyera por su cuerpo. De nuevo, adopto el sello del tigre y concentro chakra en brazos y piernas para aumentar su velocidad. Abrio los ojos, estaba listo.

Daisetsu desaparecio delante de sus ojos y aparecio detras de Eisuke, colocando el kunai en su espalda, apunto de asestarle un corte profundo. Pero no contaba con el aumento de velocidad de Eisuke. El chico, apoyandose en el brazo extendido de Daisetsu, salto por encima del hombro de este al tiempo que le asestaba una patada en el costado, cosa que Daisetsu evito con un rapido giro, agarrando del cuello a Eisuke y sosteniendole a algunos centimetros del suelo:

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿este es todo el poder del clan Uchiha? - comento Daisetsu con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

El maestro jounnin se habia distraido. Aprovecho el descuido para liberarse de los dedos como presas que oprimian su cuello. Al caer, giro en el suelo golpeando lateralmente los pies de Daisetsu, que cayo al suelo. Aprovechando la caida, Eisuke se apoyo en un arbol e impulsandose con ayuda de su chakra se elevo en el aire:

- ¡_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! _(Gran Bola de Fuego)

La enorme bola de fuego salio de los labios de Eisuke, directamente hacia Daisetsu, el cual se levanto y salto con fuerza elevandose a gran altura y acercandose rapidamente a la bola de fuego. Eisuke sonrio confiado creyendo que su maestro se habia vuelto loco, pero nada mas lejos de la verdad.

Una bola espiral formada de chakra aparecio en la mano derecha de Daisetsu. La habia estado formando desde el inicio del combate a partir de la posicion de su mano derecha, aplicando chakra de manera gradual para que su rival no se diera cuenta. Levanto el brazo derecho atacando la llamarada con la bola de chakra:

_- ¡¡ Rasengan!! _(Bola Espiral)

El choque entre las dos energias se prolongo brevemente pero finalizo con la extincion de l a bola de fuego de Eisuke. En el aire era un blanco facil y Daisetsu se acercaba mas y mas:

- ¡Estas acabado! - grito el maestro ninja triunfante.

- Yo creo que no - respondio una voz femenina - _¡Konoha Dai Senpuu! _( Remolino Gigante de la Hoja)

Kaede aparecio detras de Daisetsu y le asesto una brutal patada que le lanzo despedido contra el suelo del claro. Una nube de humo salio del cuerpo incrustado en la tierra y desaparecio.

- ¿Una copia? ¿ha podido hacer todo esto con una copia? - Eisuke no daba credito a lo vivido. Una copia solida de un ninja representaba el 10 de la fuerza original de su creador. Si con solo el 10 habia sido capaz de dejar a Eisuke en esas condiciones...

- ¡Te dije que solo juntos podriamos ganarle!, ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! - protesto Kaede.

- ¡No ha sido culpa mia!, me distrai un momento y cai a este claro, aparecio esa maldita copia y no tuve mas remedio que...

- ¡No debemos separarnos! ¡eso es lo que quiere! ¡mantente junto a mi y no te largues por tu cuenta! - Kaede echaba humo, entre la preocupacion por Kazue, por superar la prueba y por la fuerza del maestro no podia mas. Aun recordaba los efectos de aquel genjutsu y le aterrorizaba el efecto que habia logrado causar en ella.

Saltaron de nuevo hacia las ramas y continuaron avanzando por el bosque. De pronto, descubrieron un nuevo claro. Kazue estaba atada al tronco de uno de los arboles y parecia dormida. Daisetsu no se encontraba alli.

Eisuke y Kaede aterrizaron en un arbusto y alli escondidos observaron. No pudieron ni reaccionar.

- Realmente sois unos novatillos - dijo una voz ya familiar.

Kaede salio impulsada del arbusto por un fuerte golpe y cayo en el centro del claro, a los pies de Kazue la cual desperto y miro a su compañera alegre al ver que por fin la habian encontrado.

Daisetsu aparecio junto a Kaede y se sento encima de ella de la misma manera que lo habia hecho sobre Eisuke por la mañana. Saco un kunai y lo coloco a pulgadas del cuello de Kaede. Miro al Uchiha con expresion grave:

- Ahi - señalo a Kazue - tienes a tu objetivo. Salvala y seras un ninja.. Habras cumplido tu mision. Pero... - volvio a amenazar a Kaede- el exito de tu mision se vera manchado con la muerte de tu amiga en manos del enemigo. Sera una victoria vacia, Eisuke. La pregunta es, ¿que haras?

Todos miraban al joven Uchiha. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y la oscuridad comenzo a llenar el claro del bosque.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

**- Ahi - señalo a Kazue - tienes a tu objetivo. Salvala y seras un ninja.. Habras cumplido tu mision. Pero... - volvio a amenazar a Kaede- el exito de tu mision se vera manchado con la muerte de tu amiga a manos del enemigo. Sera una victoria vacia, Eisuke. La pregunta es, ¿que haras?**

**Todos miraban al joven Uchiha. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y la oscuridad comenzo a llenar el claro del bosque.**

Capitulo 3

Hubiera dado la impresion de que el tiempo se habia detenido de no ser por las hojas de los arboles que caian al ritmo de la brisa que mecia las ramas. El sol se empezaba a esconder en el horizonte y las sombras caian en el claro en el cual habia 4 figuras. Kazue forcejeaba con las ligaduras que la aprisionaban contra el arbol pero estas no se movian un centimetro. Kaede respiraba con dificultad intentando soportar el peso del hombre que se habia sentado encima suya, amenazandola con un kunai. Daisetsu observaba a Eisuke que se encontraba de pie sin saber que hacer:

- ¿Que vas a hacer Eisuke? - pregunto Daisetsu - ¿renunciaras a la victoria por la amistad o sacrificaras a una amiga por el deber?.

Eisuke observo la escena y respiro profundamente. Cada vez era mas consciente de cada movimiento y sonido que sucedia ante sus ojos dando la sensacion de que el tiempo avanzaba mas despacio. Podia sentir el hormigueo del chakra por sus miembros, el viento acariciandole el rostro, la respiracion entrecortada de Kaede y los movimientos de Kazue. Cerro los ojos y se concentro. Sentia algo nuevo en su interior, una nueva energia que le permitia ver y sentir mas alla de lo que nunca habia sentido. Se sentia nuevo, como si acabara de dejar un peso en el suelo. Una nueva fuerza le inundaba el pecho. Abrio los ojos y comprobo que algo habia cambiado en el.

Su vision habia aumentado, podia ver mas claramente que nunca. Agudizando la vista era incluso capaz de ver el chakra de los demas avanzar por sus cuerpos. Cada movimiento de Daisetsu, cada ligero temblor... todo. La sangre de su clan habia despertado. Sonriendo abrio los labios y susurro:

- _Sharingan_...(pupila giratoria).

Daisetsu advirtio el cambio en su alumno y su expresion cambio. Movio el kunai hacia el cuello de Kaede, dispuesto a terminar con la prueba pero Eisuke saco su propio cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia su maestro alcanzandole en la manga de la camiseta y obligando a su brazo a seguir la direccion del cuchillo, hacia atras. Daisetsu cayo al suelo y Kaede se levanto de un salto, corrio hacia Kazue y comenzo a cortar sus cuerdas con su propio kunai.

Eisuke observo a Daisetsu con sus nuevos ojos, intentando predecir el siguiente movimiento del Jounnin pero no hizo nada, se quedo tumbado sumiso en el suelo, permitiendo a Kaede liberar a Kazue. Ellos habian ganado, habian superado la prueba de Daisetsu y ahora eran ninja con todas las de la ley.

De repente, Eisuke noto un enorme cansancio. Como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con una enorme maza. Se desplomo en el suelo y no vio nada mas.

--

- Ha sido increible - dijo Daisetsu - no me esperaba eso para nada. ¡El sharingan!, sabia que tenia talento pero no pense que fuera a aparecer tan pronto.

- Te has pasado un poco Daisetsu-san - respondio una voz femenina- secuestrar a una de ellos y obligar a los otros dos a rescatarla defendiendose de las trampas de un jounnin es algo excesivo para unos gennin recien salidos de la academia. Vale que no has usado ni la cuarta parte de tu poder, pero aun asi...

- Si estos chicos quieren entrenar conmigo deberan ser fuertes desde el principio. Se que tienen un gran poder oculto y mi deber es permitirles usarlo. ¡Tampoco deberias quejarte! ¡mira el resultado de mi entrenamiento! ¡Eisuke a despertado el doujutsu de su clan antes siquiera de su primera mision real! - protesto Daisetsu.

- ¡A cambio de tener que permanecer desde ayer en el hospital practicamente en coma! ¡Su chakra no pudo soportar la exigencia del doujutsu! ¡necesita madurar para poder usar algo asi! No debes forzarles hasta estos limites. - dijo la voz - en cual quier caso, buen trabajo. Espero mucho de ellos, sobretodo de Kazue...

- ¿Kazue? ¿la chica que secuestre? - comento Daisetsu sorprendido - la elegi a ella porque me parecio las mas debil de los tres. Apenas ofrecio resistencia...

- No juzges un libro por la cubierta. Si lo que creo es cierto, Kazue posee algo en su interior que la puede convertir en la kunoichi con mas poder de la aldea... incluyendome a mi misma.

- ¿Algo que la hara mas poderosa que la Hokage? - respondio Daisetsu - ¿De que estas hablando?

- Entrenales y con el tiempo sus habilidades saldran a la luz - respondio la mujer - en poco tiempo deberan estar preparados para misiones fuera de la aldea. Como siempre, me falta gente...

- Vere lo que puedo hacer, Tsunade-sama - dijo Daisetsu obediente.

Y desaparecio.

Los ojos marrones de la Hokage se clavaron en el rostro de Eisuke que aun estaba dormido.

- "Despierta pronto mi buen Uchiha, tus amigos te van a necesitar" - penso Tsunade.

Se encamino hacia la ventana y la abrio, permitiendo al viento inundar la habitacion. Las dos flores que se encontraban en un vaso de cuello alto situado en la mesita de noche comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del aire. El sol despunto por encima de los tejados de Konoha, iniciando un nuevo dia.

--

- ¡Bueno! lo primero daros mi mas sincera enhorabuena - dijo Daisetsu - con ciertas... dificultades conseguisteis superar mi prueba de tal manera que comenzaremos a entrenar a partir de hoy a fin de estar preparados para cuando Eisuke este de nuevo consciente. Y como eso tiene pinta de ir para largo... ¡vamos a demostrarle a ese Uchiha de tres al cuarto de lo que somos capaces! - grito el maestro Jounnin levantando el brazo animoso.

Kaede y Kazue le observaban con sendas expresiones de perplejidad en el rostro. No sabian si aquel hombre era un poderoso ninja o un payaso.

- "Nadie diria que es el mismo que secuestro a Kazue y obligo a Eisuke a sobreesforzarse tanto" - penso Kaede.

- Como ayer Kazue no hizo practicamente nada excepto dormir atada de un arbol voy a dedicar el primer dia a entrenarla - dijo Daisetsu señalando a la chica - la Hokage insiste en tu potencial y tengo curiosidad por saber que puedes hacer. Kaede, puedes quedarte o marcharte pero no molestes.

- "Me quedare un rato, tengo curiosidad por ver que puede hacer ella contra el maestro" - penso Kaede - de acuerdo, me quedo - dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la hilera de troncos en linea india, sentandose apoyada en el central. Observo a ambos ninja que ya se habia distanciado unos 10 metros.

Daisetsu adopto su particular pose con el kunai defensivo en la izquierda y la derecha flexionada formando un circulo con la mano. Kazue, en cambio, adopto una pose de combate parecida a la del clan Hyuga. Coloco el brazo izquierdo semiflexionado hacia adelante con la palma extendida colocandola paralela a su cuerpo mientras que el brazo derecho formaba un angulo agudo al nivel de la cintura y la palma de la mano estaba extendida con los dedos hacia abajo, de la manera contraria a la que usaban los Hyuga.

- "¿En que estara pensando?" - medito Daisetsu - "Dudo que utilice la tecnica Hyuga siendo como son los de ese clan, ademas, la pose de su brazo derecho no es correcta... bueno, veremos que hace" - cambio la pose y adopto el sello del carnero con las manos:

- _¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ (Multiplicacion oculta de cuerpos)

Aparecieron tres copias de Daisetsu. Dos de ellas se quedaron con el original mientras que la ultima se dirigio hacia Kazue. Ella, manteniendo la pose espero hasta que le tuvo a su alcance y entonces ataco. El clon lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cara de Kazue pero esta, moviendose tranquilamente, esquivo el puño al tiempo que movia el pie derecho colocandolo pegado al derecho de su adversario y usando la palma derecha, golpeo con fuerza el pecho de la copia de Daisetsu. Al principio parecio que no habia ocurrido nada pero entonces la copia desaparecio en una nube de humo.

- ¡¿Que?! - dijo Kaede - "ha destruido un clon de Daisetsu con un solo movimiento. ¿Como es posible?"

Daisetsu no dijo nada, solo se toco el pecho sorprendido. Entonces envio a sus otras dos copias al combate. Kazue hizo diferentes sellos y dio una palmada:

- _Suiton, Mizu no Tatsumaki _(tornado de agua)

El agua del lago comenzo a girar como si fuera un torbellino hasta que salio del estanque, creando un autentico tornado acuatico que se dirigio hacia los clones, destruyendolos al instante.

- "Esto es sobrenatural" - penso Kaede - "A mi y a Eisuke nos costo muchisimo destruir a uno solo de sus clones. ¿Como es posible que pueda ella con tanta facilidad destruirlos?"

El sonido de una risa saco a Kaede de sus pensamientos. Daisetsu reia. Reia de puro contento, alegre al ver el poder de su alumna.

- ¿Con que suiton eh? - dijo con la voz contenida - ¡realmente sois increibles! primero el sharingan y ahora esto. ¡Vamos, demuestrame todo lo que puedes hacer!.

Entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios, el autentico Daisetsu desaparecio para aparecer detras de Kazue. Antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, el maestro jounnin barrio con fuerza los pies de la chica haciendola caer al suelo e invocando sellos dijo:

- Vamos a ver que tal combates contra tu elemento. _¡Suiton, Suirou no Jutsu! _(Esfera de Agua).

Una burbuja de agua se origino a partir del agua que habia inundado el campo tras el tornado creado por Kazue. La burbuja encerro a esta en una prision acuatica de la cual no podia salir.

- ¡Vamos! ¡libera el poder del que hablaba Tsunade-sama! ¡Hazlo o moriras ahogada! - dijo Daisetsu.

Pero Kazue, aferrandose las manos al cuello, se ahogaba en la esfera. No podia respirar y el escaso aire que le habia dado tiempo a coger se le estaba agotando.

- "¿Voy a morir aqui?" - penso Kazue. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse... sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse... iba a morir.

- ...

- ...

- "Morire...

- ...

- ...pero no aqui..."

Kazue abrio los ojos. Estos habian cambiado de color, su iris habia adquirido el color del hielo.

- "No pienso morir... ni ahora... NI NUNCA"

Su mente habia cambiado. Ya no era aquella chica callada y timida que se habia dejado secuestrar. Ahora era una ninja de la niebla y su mente pensaba como tal. Levanto la mano derecha y comenzo a hacer sellos con una sola mano para acto seguido colocar el brazo estirado con la palma abierta hacia adelante:

_- Kôri Shuchuu no Jutsu _(Concentración de Hielo)

Una masa de hielo se formo a partir del agua que la rodeaba, destruyo la burbuja de agua y se expandio por todo el campo formando una autentica pista de hielo.

Daisetsu salio disparado hacia atras por la expansiva de la explosion de la esfera de agua. Resbalo hasta estamparse contra un arbol. Frotandose la cabeza alzo la mirada y observo a Kazue que le miraba con expresion gelida.

- _Sembon Kôri Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Agujas de Hielo)

Cuatro agujas de hielo se formaron del agua que cubria su mano derecha y se quedaron fijas y preparadas para lanzar en los espacios entre sus dedos.

- Atsutane Daisetsu - susurro Kazue - disfruta de tus ultimos instantes de vida... porque me temo que hoy es el dia de tu muerte...

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**- _Sembon Kôri Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Agujas de Hielo)**

**Cuatro agujas de hielo se formaron del agua que cubria su mano derecha y se quedaron fijas y preparadas para lanzar en los espacios entre sus dedos.**

**- Atsutane Daisetsu - susurro Kazue - disfruta de tus ultimos instantes de vida... porque me temo que hoy es el dia de tu muerte...**

Capitulo 4

El hielo se habia extendido por toda la explanada y provocaba numerosos destellos bajo la luz de sol. Kaede se tapaba los ojos ante los reflejos mientras intentaba observar el combate con los ojos entrecerrados. La pelea la tenia alucinada. En un momento, Kazue, la pequeña Kazue, la niña solitaria, la chica del pais del Agua, esa chica que nunca le habia llamado la atencion les habia superado a ella y a Eisuke utilizando unas tecnicas que nunca habia visto. Los jutsus hielo eran especificos d e un clan extinguido de la aldea de la Niebla y no se habian visto desde hace muchos años. Que ahora esta chica pudiera utilizarlos con tal facilidad era algo que Kaede no podia comprender. Con la cabeza llena de dudas, la ninja salto, se sento en lo alto del tocon para evitar resbalar con el hielo y continuo viendo el combate.

Kazue no lucia aquella expresion tan suya de confusion y timidez sino que observaba a Daisetsu rozando el desprecio. Sus ojos, ahora color hielo, centelleaban con el sol y los cuatro sembon que llevaba en la mano comenzaban a gotear aunque no parecia que fueran a derretirse. Daisetsu, sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra un arbol, miraba a Kazue con una sonrisa de desafio, contento de comprobar las afirmaciones de la Hokage. Realmente, aquella chica descendia del clan Kôri, una de las familias perseguidas y exterminadas por la aldea de la Niebla tras la ultima guerra. La habilidad de aquella familia consistia en el poder de mezclar los elementos _Suiton_ (agua) y _Fuuton_ (viento) creando asi el hielo o _Kôri _(de ahi el nombre de su clan). El ultimo miembro conocido fue un tal Haku que fue derrotado por los lideres actuales del clan Uchiha y el clan Uzumaki.

Tras todas estas reflexiones, Daisetsu volvio a centrarse en la pelea, Kazue volvia a prepararse para atacar.

- Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que pelee un poco mas en serio - dijo el maestro sonriendo. Kazue interpreto aquel comentario como una provocacion y sin dudarlo mas lanzo los sembon directamente a los puntos vitales del hombre. Las cuatro agujas impactaron en el cuerpo de Daisetsu. La sonrisa se le congelo en los labios y su expresion cambio, observando aterrado las heladas agujas que le habian atravesado. Levanto la mirada y observo a Kazue que sonreia triunfante...

PUF

Daisetsu desaparecio en una nube de humo.

Kazue abrio los ojos sorprendida.

- "¡Una copia!" - penso - "¡mierda!"

Una voz como un susurro se escucho detras de ella.

_- Kanashibari no Jutsu _(Congelación del Cuerpo).

Kazue quedo completamente inmovilizada, mirando al frente con la mano derecha dentro del portashuriken y la izquierda en posicion de defensa frontal. No podia mover un musculo.

- Has perdido Kazue - dijo Daisetsu situandose delante suya - aunque no negare que me ha sorprendido todo esto. Parece ser que no puedes utilizar tu autentico poder siempre, deben darse unas condiciones especificas.

- ¡Sueltame maldito! - gritaba Kazue fulminandole con la mirada - ¡sueltame para que pueda matarte! ¡sueltame! ... sueltame ... suelt... su mirada se volvio borrosa. La inmovilizacion le habia impedido desplomarse pero se habia desmayado. En el momento en el que Kazue dejo de hablar el hielo se rompio y los trozos que habia por todo el campo se derritieron, formando gotas de agua que la hierba del prado absorvio, sin dejar rastro de este.

Daisetsu anulo la tecnica y la cogio en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo. Camino por el cesped mojado hacia Kaede que aplaudia entusiasmada.

- ¡No me esperaba esto! ¡ya pensaba que iba a matarte de verdad sensei! - dijo Kaede excitada.

- Si te soy sincero no he usado ni la mitad de mi poder - respondio Daisetsu con una sonrisa - Sin embargo, esto ha sido interesante. No pense que Kazue poseyera habilidades malditas.

- ¿Malditas? ¿por que son malditas? - pregunto Kaede.

- Porque las tecnicas hereditarias de los antiguos clanes de la Niebla aniquilaron a numerosos ninja durante la ultima guerra. A las tecnicas con tal capacidad destructiva se las bautizo "tecnicas malditas" y fueron perseguidas. Es algo raro, por no decir insolito, encontrarse a alguien con semejante habilidades...

Daisetsu dejo a Kazue apoyada en uno de los troncos y ella quedo alli, con la cabeza ladeada y rendida de cansancio. Aquel poder era superior a sus fuerzas.

- "Es como Eisuke"... - penso Daisetsu - "aun son crios para controlar semejantes poderes." - se giro y miro a Kaede - Dudo que recuerde este lapsus como ninja de la niebla pero esto sera un secreto ¿de acuerdo? el unico al que se lo contaremos sera a Eisuke cuando despierte.

- Me parece bien - respondio Kaede con una sonrisa - ¡Bueno! ¡Ahora me toca a mi! - grito esta adoptando la pose estandar Kobushi, el cuerpo recto con el brazo derecho semi flexionado hacia delante y la palma hacia Kaede.

- Je, ¿que podria hacer contigo? - comento Daisetsu con una sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia ella.

- ¡¡Eeeeh!!, ¡¡Daisetsu!! - grito de pronto una voz.

Maestro y alumna se giraron hacia el acceso al campo. Tanato, el hermano mayor de Eisuke, corria hacia ellos tan alegre y despreocupado como siempre.

- ¡Pero si es mi viejo compañero de armas! ¡Uchiha Tanato! - dijo Daisetsu al tiempo que le daba la mano a su amigo - ¿que tal?

- Bueno, me dieron un descanso con el grupito al que estoy entrenando. Me temo que emplee tus metodos de entrenamiento y estan los tres en el hospital... - respondio Tanato con una sonrisa culpable en los labios.

- Bueno, si no son capaces de aguantar ahora que no queremos matarles, ¿que haran en una batalla real? - comento Daisetsu mirando a Kaede de reojo.

Tanato capto el gesto de Daisetsu y centro su atencion en la joven ninja.

- ¡Pero si es la pequeña Kaede! la ultima vez que te vi estabas pegandole patadas a un tronco mientras repetias "si no lo consigo saltare tres mil veces a la cuerda, si no lo consigo saltare tres mil veces a la cuerda"... ¿Ya le has destrozado los huesos al paquete de mi hermano?

Kaede no respondio sino que miro hacia abajo avergonzada. No respondio a la pregunta.

Daisetsu miro a su alumna y luego a Tanato y sonrio:

- ¿Sabes? - dijo mirando a Tanato - creo que me vas a echar una mano con esta señorita. Yo ya he luchado con Eisuke y con Kazue y Kaede ya conoce mas o menos mi estilo de lucha, lo cual implica que tiene mas facilidades a la hora de luchar contra mi. Pero - Daisetsu miro a Tanato - a ti nunca te ha visto luchar lo que la pone al mismo nivel de dificultad que a los demas...

- ¿A donde quieres llegar Daisetsu? - pregunto Kaede. Tanato miraba al otro jounin con una sonrisa. Comprendia la idea del hombre.

Daisetsu observo a Kaede y dijo sin mas rodeos:

- A que no vas a luchar contra mi - Daisetsu señalo a Tanato - sino contra el - concluyo.

--

Las hojas caian en la direccion del viento formando una pequeña lluvia verde. Daisetsu se encontraba sentado junto a Kazue que seguia inconsciente y apoyada en los troncos. Kaede adopto de nuevo la forma de combate Kobushi y sonrio a Tanato que sacando sendos kunais y sujetandolos con ambos filos hacia atras adopto su propia pose. Coloco los brazos en cruz y puso la espalda recta, inclino la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Dejo el tiempo pasar sin mover un musculo. Aquel gesto de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse le recordo a Kaede la pose de Eisuke antes de una pelea. A él tambien le gustaba sentir el chakra recorrer su cuerpo y preparse para pelear. Un susurro la saco de sus pensamientos, Tanato habia levantado la cabeza y abierto los ojos:

- _Sharingan _(pupila giratoria).

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos igual que los de Eisuke al final de la prueba final con Daisetsu. Sin embargo, Eisuke solo desarrollo dos aspas mientras que Tanato tenia tres. Su capacidad de ataque era muy superior a la de su hermano.

Las hojas que inundaban el campo alrededor de Tanato volvaron por el aire cuando este desaparecio. Al igual que solia hacer Daisetsu, dio la impresion de que Tanato se habia desvanecido en el aire.

Kaede saco rapidamente un kunai y lo empuño directamente hacia su espalda. El filo de la hoja choco con algo. Cuando la ninja giro la cabeza vio a Tanato detras suya sorprendido de ver el kunai clavado en su muslo. Miro a Kaede con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro:

- ¿Pero como...? - pregunto el Uchiha.

- Has hecho lo que habria hecho Daisetsu - contesto Kaede sonriendo - antes escuche que usabas su metodo de entrenamiento. En realidad, sigo teniendo ventaja ya que tu tecnica es parecida a la de mi maestro.

- Ju, ¿eso crees? - dijo Tanato.

De pronto, dos manos agarraron los tobillos de Kaede y alguien la agarro por detras, inmovilizandola. Kaede miro abajo y vio a un clon que mediante la tecnica de la emboscada bajo tierra se habia introducido debajo suya y la habia capturado. Detras suya se encontraba otro clon... estaba perdida. Cerro los ojos intentando no ver la mirada de Tanato, una voz susurro en su oido:

- _Shikumi no Jutsu _(Técnica de Previsión de Muerte)

Aunque tenia los ojos cerrados Kaede podia ver de la misma manera que si los tuviera abiertos. Su vision perdio los colores y de pronto comenzo a sentir dolor, un dolor que excedia la imaginacion, vio miles de kunai que se dirigian hacia ella, clavandose en su cuerpo y haciendola sangrar abundantemente. Tanato, que la observaba delante suya, desenfundo una katana que le cedia Daisetsu y le corto un brazo con ella de un rapido tajo. La sangre inundaba la escena. El unico color que percibia era el rojo de su sangre y del sharingan de Tanato. La katana silbo de nuevo y le secciono una pierna, haciendola caer al suelo. Kaede no se podia mover, solo podia sentir un terror espantoso y un dolor inimaginable.

De pronto, la ilusion paro. Kaede abrio los ojos. Estaba de pie, aun inmovilizada por los clones de Tanato. No tenia ni un solo rasguño y todos sus miembros estaban en su sitio. La chica palidecio y sintio una arcada. Inclino la cabeza y vomito delante de Tanato, que se encontraba a dos pasos de ella.

- Los genjutsus son la mayor debilidad de tu clan. Vuestra fuerza se basa en las tecnicas fisicas pero no sabeis luchar contra tecnicas mentales. Ahi reside vuestro punto debil - comento Tanato con el semblante serio.

Kaede no respondio al comentario. Miro a Tanato entre atemorizada y sorprendida.

- "Eisuke no es nada comparado con él" - penso Kaede - ¿como voy a vencer a este hombre?

Fin del capitulo 4


End file.
